Spellmasters
by CaitSkywalker
Summary: When moving up to Whitechapel, Theresa Alcroft expects nothing more than a quaint town in southern Ontario. When she ends up friends with Benny and Ethan, her life takes an unexpected turn...
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" Theresa shouted as her head bounced off the car window. Her eyes slowly opened, only to be met with bright ways of sunlight. "Today is not my day!" she shouted as she rushed to cover her eyes with her hand.

She could barely see it ahead of her, but she knew exactly where she was heading; _Whitechapel_. Theresa's family was moving to Whitechapel this weekend to take care of her grandmother who was getting much too old to live alone. Theresa had rarely been to Whitechapel, only visiting a few times every couple of years in-between extracurriculars.

She didn't remember much of the town, but she did remember an old friend; Benny Weir. A strange fellow, who was more obsessed with make believe than Darth Vader was about ruling the galaxy. He lived across the street with the rest of his family. Benny was always with his friend, Ethan; a dark-haired boy who was always scared of getting into trouble.

As the caravan pulled up to the old home, Theresa's stomach was flipping. The town had a different vibe than it usually did. Something felt almost supernatural. As soon as the car had stopped, the twins had begun to jump, eager to escape the vehicle. Theresa wasted no time taking them out of their car seats as her mother opened the car door. Opening her own car door, Theresa stepped out into the sunlight, her dark hair immediately turning a lighter shade of brown.

"Theresa! Can you help with the last of the boxes?" her mother said, from the trunk of the car.

Walking over to the trunk, Theresa looked around the street. It looked so familiar, yet so strange. Looking across the street, she could make out two boys standing in the driveway of the Weirs. She gave them a gentle wave before picking up a box and carrying it inside.

* * *

The house wasn't big. It didn't have enough bedrooms, so Theresa was faced with rooming with the twins or sleeping in the basement. At the time, the basement seemed like her best bet. Stepping down the stairs to the basement, Theresa felt around for a light switch. When she found it, the room lit up. There was a small couch facing an old television in the middle of the room, and there was barely room between the back of the couch and the foot of the bed. The bed looked like it hadn't been used since the dark ages, dust had settled into what seemed like an eternal sleep.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been down here!" Theresa's mom chuckled as she made her way down the stairs. "You doing alright?"

Theresa shrugged, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Her mom came around, pulling her into a hug. "It'll be alright, trust me."

* * *

As Theresa settled into her bed, she looked around the small basement. It was small and dingy, and probably never meant to house anyone. Leaning over the bed, she pulled over a box with a strip of masking tape stuck onto it with the word, _books_. If there was anything in the world that Theresa could not live without, it would be her book collection. From Rowling to Hawthorne, she had them all.

There wasn't a book shelf, so Theresa did the only thing that she could think of at the time; shove them under her bed. Stack by stack, the books were filed under her bed. That is, until she pushed stack in and a book went flying out of the other end of the bed. Theresa groaned, rolling off the bed and walking to get the book.

Standing over the book, she couldn't recognize it. It wasn't one of her own. Picking it up, she flipped over the book. On the front of the large bound book were the words, _spell book_. Raising an eyebrow, she opened the book, looking through the first couple of pages. Almost everything was in Latin, and was therefore untranslatable. Every few pages, there would be some English and a few pictures. Sitting on her bed, Theresa only got to the tenth page before her grandmother called.

"Theresa! Dinner is ready!" shouted her grandmother, Helen, from the top of the staircase.

"On my way grandma!" she called back, quickly shutting the book and shoving it under her pillow.

Running up the stairs, Theresa heard more than just her family's voices. "They've grown up so fast! I haven't seem them since they were so small!" Theresa knew that voice, Samantha Morgan. It wouldn't have been crazy to think that the entire Morgan family was here, Samantha and Theresa's mom had been close during high school, and to this day had never lost touch.

Walking into the living room, Theresa was met with six familiar faces; the Morgan family and their plus one, Benny Weir.

"Hi," Theresa said, awkwardly rubbing her wrists.

The Morgan family hadn't really changed in the last little while. Jane had grown, but still had the same face from when she was younger. Ethan was much taller now, probably taller than Theresa. Beside him was Benny, tall and scrawny as per usual. They looked at her wide-eyed, as if they had seen a ghost. Theresa had changed quite a bit since she last came to Whitechapel. She had slimmed down quite a lot due to join more sports teams; as well, she had contacts instead of her usual wide-rimmed glasses. She was changed.

"Theresa?" Samantha asked, standing up off the couch to give Theresa a hug.

"That's me," Theresa said, pulling Samantha into a hug, "It's nice to see you again Aunt Sam." She then hugged Ross and Jane.

She stood in front of Benny and Ethan, giving them a small smile. "It's nice to see you guys again," she said shyly pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You too," Ethan said, standing up to give her a hug. As he wrapped his arms around her, he stopped, almost as if he were frozen in place.

"Ethan, you okay?" Theresa whispered, as he jerked away from the hug. He looked panicked, but nodded and sat back down.

"I missed you Terry," Benny chuckled, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too Benny," Theresa smiled as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well," Helen announced, "Let's eat!"

The night went by quickly. The parents were chatting throughout the dinner, and the kids sat in the living room watching TV. Theresa awkwardly sat beside Ethan with Benny to his left. A cartoon was on the TV screen, and Theresa was blankly staring at it.

"What exactly did you see?" Benny whispered to Ethan, gently nudging him with his elbow.

"I don't know exactly what it was, but I think she may be like you…" Ethan replied, his voice low.

"You mean…?"

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and fallen asleep, Theresa lay asleep in her bed. Little did she know what was ahead of her in the town of Whitechapel. Behind the quaint exterior came a darker, secret world that Theresa would soon find herself swept up in...

* * *

 **I hoped you liked this first chapter! I haven't written in a while and I thought that I would try it out... Feel free to tell me what you think of it! Thanks for reading! I'll talk to you next time!**

 **~ Cait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 _ **Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated, but I'm back again, and I promise that I haven't abandoned this story. Unfortunately, updates may be a little slow, but there should be an update at least once a week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and until next time!**_

 _ **~ Cait**_

* * *

Standing in front of Whitechapel High, it seemed less daunting than from the car. Walking inside, Theresa kept her head down walking straight to her assigned locker. It was stuck in a dingy corner, far from anyone else. It was things like this that made Theresa glad for coming in the middle of the year.

As she opened her backpack, Theresa noticed a girl walking towards her. She was blonde and taller than Theresa, probably a grade or two higher at most.

"Hey," the girl said, leaning on a locker next to Theresa.

Theresa gave a small smile. "Hey."

"Are you new here?" the girl asked.

Theresa nodded, "Yup. I'm Theresa, the new girl. If you're going to make fun of me, please just do it behind my back. It's easier that way."

The girl's jaw dropped, almost like she was offended, but quickly composed herself. "No silly! I wanted to invite you to a party tonight, it's going to be great!"

Theresa looked into her locker, all that sat in it was the sweater that she wore to school. Parties weren't her scene, but she would need to make friends somehow, and maybe this way, she can speed up the process.

"Sure," Theresa said, finally.

"Great! Here's my number! Text me next period and I'll send you the details." The girl handed over a small piece of paper with all 10 digits.

Theresa gave her a smile as she shoved the paper in her back pocket. Just as the bell rang, Theresa grabbed her backpack and flung it onto her shoulder.

"I've got to get to class," she said, looking over at the girl as she closed her locker. Theresa quickly turned on her heel, walking toward the main hallway.

"Text me!" the girl called out.

* * *

The first couple periods were boring, as they consisted of Art and English, two of Theresa's worst subjects. By the time lunch had rolled around, the girl from her locker hadn't texted back yet, which worried Theresa a bit. This would be her chance to prove herself to these people. Show them who she was, who she could really be.

Theresa sat at the end of a table, far away from the majority of the school population. She knew no one and no one knew her. Opening her lunch box, she began to eat the apple that her mother had squeezed into the box before Theresa closed it that morning.

On her phone, Theresa texted back a couple friends from Toronto that she had just recently left behind. They seemed to be getting on better than she was.

"You seem a bit lonely."

Theresa immediately looked up. Benny stood above her, looking down at her with interest. Theresa shrugged, looking at her phone again.

"I'm not lonely," she said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Whatever you say," Benny said, sitting next to her.

"Is Ethan here?" Theresa asked as she finished her apple.

"He has the next lunch," Benny said, his mouth full of Mac and Cheese.

Theresa nodded as Benny swallowed.

"Why? Crushing on him?" Benny smiled widely, nudging Theresa's arm.

Theresa rapidly shook her head. "No. It's just, he seemed off the last time that I saw you guys. I just wanted to know if he was alright."

Benny nodded in understanding. "He's fine. Having the time of his life."

"Good," Theresa said, looking down at her lunch box.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Benny asked, "Ethan and I were going to watch the first Star Wars. That's your favourite, right?"

Just as Theresa was about to answer, her phone buzzed. She got a text back!

 _The party is at Hilltop Manor. Starts 8, it ends whenever. It's gonna be so much fun!_ _~ E_

"I actually have plans tonight," Theresa said awkwardly. "I was invited to a party."

"Who invited you?" Benny asked, poking his straw through the top of his juice box. Theresa looked around the cafeteria, scoping for the girl she had met that morning. E.

Her eyes finally fell on her, as she was sitting with a large group of people.

"Her, in the black jacket," Theresa said, nodded in the direction.

Benny choked on his juice, sputtering and coughing frantically. Theresa pat him on the back a few times, trying to calm him down.

"Erica invited you to a party. By yourself?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Theresa asked as she closed her lunch box.

"Terry, whatever you do, don't go alone," Benny said, placing a hand firmly on her shoulder.

"Why not?" Theresa asked.

"Theresa, you don't know this town like I do. Just promise me that you won't go alone," Benny said, gravely.

"Who else am I supposed to go with? I don't know anyone else here!" Theresa exclaimed.

"I'll go with you," Benny announced.

"What?" Theresa demanded.

"Yup. I'm going to go with you. Ethan and his girlfriend are already going anyway, so now I have an excuse to tag along," Benny said, almost matter-of-factly.

Theresa glared at him as the bell rang.

"I'll pick you up at 8," Benny said, smirking.

Theresa rolled her eyes as she got up to leave.

"Wear something pretty!" Benny shouted as he disappeared into the crowds of people leaving the cafeteria.

Theresa groaned, looking at the text that Erica had sent. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

If there was one thing that Theresa could live without, it would be makeup. It was so complicated and took so much time, only to have to take it off before bed and to redo it in the morning. Theresa saw no point in it, but tonight, she had to impress. She did her makeup as simply as possible, then proceeded to choose an outfit. Picking out a black t-shirt and some black jeans, she decided that it would work for the night.

At exactly 8:01, the doorbell rang. Benny stood outside, holding the back door open to a car. In the driver's seat was a girl that Theresa recognised as one of Erica's friends. As well, Ethan sat in the passenger seat.

Theresa crawled her way through to the back seat as Benny closed the door behind himself. The other dark haired girl looked at Theresa through the rear-view mirror.

"Hey! I'm Sarah!" she exclaimed, happily.

"Theresa."

The drive was short lived as the large home wasn't too far. Well, nothing is too far in Whitechapel. Getting out of the car, Theresa could hear the music coming from the house. She shoved her hands in her pockets, keeping her head down as the group made their way to the house.

Inside, the atmosphere had turned 180 as people were dancing, or drinking, or just talking. IT was a new scene for Theresa, but not one that she entirely hated.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Benny shouted over the music.

Theresa nodded as Benny disappeared into the crowd of people in front of the kitchen. Alone, she leaned against a wall, somewhat squished in-between a couple making out and a lamp. Every so often, someone would look in her direction, and she would automatically drop her eyes.

"Theresa!"

Theresa looked up to find Erica making her way over.

"Hey Erica! Great party!" Theresa said, giving a smile.

"It's getting kind of boring here. Come on, I'll bring you somewhere much more fun!" Erica grabbed onto Theresa's wrist, pulling her from the wall and to the hallway.

"Theresa!" Benny was looking for her.

Looking back, they made eye contact for a moment before Erica pulled her into another room. The room was pitch black, only some light coming through the window. "What's in here Erica?" Theresa asked, curiously as the door shut behind her.

The lights turned on and Erica stood by the switch next to the door. She looked around, "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Theresa asked, feeling uneasy.

A cool wind blew through the room, causing goosebumps to form on her arm.

"Jesse, is that you?" Erica called into the air.

Theresa's stomach began to knot and her heart began to beat faster.

"I brought her for you!" Erica said again, to no one in particular.

"Erica, what is going on?" Theresa asked, inching slowly towards the door. Erica looked back at her, eyes yellow.

There was a bang on the door. "Theresa!" Benny was outside.

Theresa began frantically beating at the door. "Benny help me!"

Erica began to near Theresa and she soon backed away from the door, towards the window.

Benny continuously hit the door, trying to get in.

Erica was standing in front of Theresa, fangs glaring in the light. "Don't worry. This will only hurt a bit."

It was at that point, when Theresa couldn't take it any longer, and fainted.


End file.
